The struggle ARC 1
by Bunneh-Chan
Summary: In which Billy finally smarts up, sorta. BillyXMandy in later chappies! R&R Flames are welcome! Grim will be a minor character but will be featured!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Arc 1: In which Billy clues up….. sorta

As the owner and master of the grim reaper Mandy, who was her apathetic self as usual, could call upon Grim when ever she felt like it. Mandy might be in the 7th grade but she was never more dependant on Grim, whether it be a worm-hole or some math home work. Ever since she won the limbo game thanks to that stupid hamster of Billy's, Grim was always there.

Mandy walked down the street heading to school as the sun cheerfully shone and the flowers and grass looked even greener than usual. Mandy sighed at the overly bright and cheerful day as she walked, meeting up with the dorkwad. Billy commented on how the sun looked, while he stared at it without blinking. 'Sometimes,' Mandy thought. 'His stupidity surprises me' she looked back over at Billy and he was smelling a pink flower.

The flower, being no match to his massive (or slightly less massive, as Mandy had noticed sometime in the beginning of the year) nostrils, was soon sucked out of Billy's hand and into his nose.

While Billy was trying to get the obstruction out of his nose, Mandy took stand at the bus stop. Her dark aura made a dark patch on the cheerful day, and Mandy decided to look over Billy once more. He didn't look so much like a kid anymore, more like the gangly teenager he was. His hair, while still being covered by the cap, had grown longer down to his top ear. He had hit his grown spurt after Mandy so he was still a little shorter than her but not by much and he was catching up fast. His normal shirt was gone , replaced by a black and orange one. His pants were his classic jeans, only a bit more scuffed and dirty, now that he had a more profound interest in sports and wrestling.

Mandy then noticed that the buss had pulled up and was honking. Billy, with the flower out of his noise, poked her and tilted his head. She pushed him out of the way and got on. Out of the mirror she saw Billy hand the flower to the bus driver. The buss driver took it, smelled it and then wretched as she threw it out the window. Many sighed and sat near the window and Billy sat next to her, there usual arrangement and started the long trek to school.

Hope you liked it!

R&R pleaseth.


	2. Chapter 2

DADADADA! Here is the new chappie! I probably should start into the story plot more but I like introducing the chars before I get into the plot!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Mandy tucked up her legs and put them on the seat in front of her. Billy, who was leaning over her to the window, was pressing his pink nose to the glass and waving to the cars excitedly. When he sat back down Mandy's hand were trying to get something out of her back pack. "Here Mandy! Let 'The Strong-Man' Get it out!" he exclaimed. Mandy sighed and she rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Billy why do you insist on calling yourself that?" she managed to get out with out punching him. Ever since the all state wrestling match the he had won in the sixth grade

, Billy called him-self the horrid nickname, since the fluke in the match. Billy, and his stupidity, managed to accidently incapacitate the poor wrestler. Mandy mentally shuddered at the pictures that Billy had caused. And let's get this one thing straight, Mandy doesn't shudder mentally or physically.

With Billy pestering her, she finally let him have her back pack. He pulled, after a few tries he got it out and gave it to Mandy. She got out a pencil and started writing. How she hated homework, which is why she does it on the bus and not at home. Her parents had taken lessons and had cracked down on her manipulative behavior and they got bolder and bolder everyday. Oh, they hadn't told her no, but they were getting crafty with excuses and such.

"Heeeyyy loooosssseeeerrrrssss!" called a shriek. "Oh, joy…." Mandy drawled as she looked for the zipper she often used on Irwin or Billy. "Damn…." She had forgotten the zipper and home. She braced her self, and in her head went over snappy retorts she could use. Mindy really didn't change when she hit puberty. She was still slightly shorter than Mandy and her voice hadn't gone down from that octave that made the dogs bark and made the dolphins love her.

Mindy made her way to the seat next to them and had pushes Irwin and Puddin out of the seat. Her posse kicked them out of the seat behind them when they had sat down. "Look girls it's the little band of misfits!" she remarked. "I wouldn't call us little, everyone is taller than you, Daddy's little midget." Mandy retorted as she went on doing her homework, and didn't look up. Mindy's face got all red and you could practically see

the steam coming from her ears. Mindy's small mind had worked all night coming up with the insult. Well, **she** didn't come up with it; she got Spurg (sp?) to make it up. It always worked for Spurg!

When she tried to redeem herself, Mandy turned her head slowly as the light, cast shadows on her face. It made the glare that she gave Mindy all the more evil looking. Mindy screamed and grabbed her posse and tore down the rows when the bus driver wasn't looking. Mindy now was shivering at the back of the bus; she swore she could see her ultimate doom in those black eyes of Mandy's.

Irwin and pudding moved back into there seats and the started talking to each other.

"That was so hot, yo…" Irwin admired. With hearts in his eyes he leaned in to kiss her. Mandy stuck out her hand and when Irwin had opened his eyes to see what he kissed she punched him to the back with Mindy, who screamed at the distorted face that Mandy had caused. Mindy passed out, Billy and Puddin were having a conversation about 'Monkey men from Andromeda Nine', and Mandy finished her homework and placed it back in her back pack. Mandy sighed, and thought' This is going to be a long day..'

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3, I believe. This one will be more of Billy's view than Mandy's.

D: Just get it over with….

Listen, guys if you do read it I would like you to review. I only have three and one of them is me and the other two is one person. So if you do read I would appreciate if you would review. Flames welcome!

The last stop was near and Billy watched Mandy as she stared out the window and sighed mentally. Billy's intelligence **had** grown, but he kept it a secret knowing it would probably threaten the balance in the word, space time continuum, lay lines or whatever that crap that Mandy and he watched.

When they had picked up the final children, the bus lurched forward and stalled. Billy groaned and Mandy looked up probably noticing that her view had stopped moving.

When the bus stalled it meant that the kids would have to push it to school. Mindy pulled out a fan and started fanning her-self because of the summer heat. She gave her posse fans and they started fanning them-selves, but Mindy stopped them as she ordered "Not for you! You're supposed to fan meee"

The girls got angry looks on there faces but they remembered the money and the free stuff and started fanning. Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Puddin, and every one else on the bus, save Mindy and co., were getting off to help push.

The sun beat down on the sweaty faced children as they moved ever so slowly and inch by inch they made there way to school. Billy looked over to Mandy to find her doing some-thing…. Rather intimate.

She had lifted up her pink jumper and had started fanning it with a book. Billy was staring intently as he got a bright red blush stained all over his cheeks. He swore he saw some red under-wear. Then the moment of intimacy was ruined by Irwin falling over with a nose bleed all over the road. Puddin slipped and knocked down a whole row of children.

Mandy had stopped and looked over her shoulder to Billy, who looked away quickly to hide the blush on his face and glared at Irwin. Irwin laughed nervously and he started to the front row, away from Mandy. She sighed and ran fingers through her blond hair. She decided to skip pushing the bus and dragged Billy along with her.

Billy happily let her pull him along by the hand as his mind went through all the things he would have to do to remain Mandy's friend.

1: Act as stupid as possible. That's not hard, he thought.

2: Let her have her way as much as possible. 'Although she's cute when angry'

3: Try and get on her good side. 'For when she finally takes over the world.' He laughed in his head.

The list was short, sweet and to the point, so it would work perfectly.

Hi guys I hope you like it! My muse Diablo is here to end the chapter.

D: Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4, right? Yeah I think so.

Diablo: Yes, and still no more reviews.

B: Fuck.

((BORDER!))

Billy couldn't tell what situation he was happier with, not going to school, or not going to school with Mandy. Probably the later, he thought with a goofy smile. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the clouds. He smirked at the thought that Mandy was still holding his hand, though he wouldn't tell her just yet.

They were headed to the water park at the end of Endsville. They had there bags full with goggles, towels and swim suits. There parents were either asleep next to the A.C or "chillin" at the beach.

Mandy had changed clothes into something more appropriate for the hot weather. Her hair was up in a short pony tail to keep the horns she worn from sagging later on in to pool. She wore a tank top that showed what she did have at the moment and her shorts

went up to her mid thigh.

Billy on the other hand, had kept his regular shirt and changed into some black shorts. He forgot his cap and his orange hair fell around his eyes. His goofy grin and relaxed posture showed that he wanted to have fun. Heck, even Mandy posture seemed the slightest bit relaxed as they walked into the more urban part of town.

Despite the normal hub bub of a big city, every thing seemed slower than usual as they walked. It was probably the summer heat or the summer fever. They walked at a relaxed pase as they surveyed different shops and corner stores.

They finally reached the end of town and on the horizon was the water park in all its wet and cool glory. Mandy got out $10.00 and got ready to pay. They came up to a pimple faced and thin teen. He asked in a squeaky voice, "May I help you?"

Mandy shoved the money in his hand and she and Billy walked through the gate into the main area. The cool air rushed on them as the heat rolled off them and back out side the gate. Goosebumps covered Mandy's skin and she almost sighed in happiness.

She got out her bathing suit and Billy got his. They walked toward the restroom to change.

(( Border))

End chapter! WOO! Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5 I believe?

Diablo: Correct…

Well let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy tm.

The struggle

When Billy stepped out of the changing rooms, he knew he finally had something to show off. His new-found interest in sports had toned his body from is neck down to his toes. He wasn't body –builder muscular but he did have a nice six-pack to show.

His trunks were like standard swimming trunks, a simple shade of blue and had front and a back pocket to hold….things. (A/N: Who knows what goes in those things?) He put on his black flip flops to avoid standing in the sludge and guck of the bathroom.

He got around to the chair he had chosen and sat himself down. He surveyed the poolscape finding it not to full but still had people in it. He took the sunscreen out of his back –pack and squirted a healthy amount onto his hand. He smacked on his chest and a moment passed until he screamed and shouted "COLD!" He shivered and rubbed it in as he made faces that creeped out a lot of people.

As soon as he had finished his last arm, Mandy stepped out of the change rooms with a lot of scared girls pushing past her and screaming as they grab there boyfriends and or children and ran out, leaving a lot of empty seats for her to choose from.

He finally got a good look at Mandy and he smirked in-side of his head. She had put her golden hair down from its regular horns and it hung around her neck and face loosely. Her bathing suit was a black one piece, and it suited her more than the flower jumper she wore almost every day.

Mandy had hit puberty a little late so she was still growing into a teen size range, but if Billy had anything to say, he thought she was perfect.

She walked over to a chair to his immediate right and started un-packing from her school bag. She had her books, sunglasses, sunscreen, and Mp3 player. "Mandy, why do you have summer things in your pack on a school day?" Billy had added a head turn to make sure that she thought that he was still a little on the slow side. Plus, he was curious.

"I was planning on riding an after school bus to this part of town and wait for Grim. Grim usually comes during school hours to get away from us." She put on her sunglasses to shield her eyes. "Grim doesn't realize that if he thinks that he's in a safe place, that I'm right behind him."

She had pushed the glasses to the bridge of her nose and looked at him over the shades as if to say 'Remember that fact' He shivered at the unspoken threat and blamed it on a breeze passing through.

She was reaching for her sunscreen when a female voice came from the pool area. "Hey! Who do you think you're pushin' around?" Mandy looked up to see a tall brunette teenager and Spurg standing in front of her. The teenager's hands were on her hips and her face glared at Spurg as he laughed at her.

The teenager's hair was short, hanging around her chin. She was very tall and almost bested Spurg's. She was wearing a violet tankini with boy short bottoms. Her Speedo goggles were wrapped around her wrist.

Spurg howled with laughter at the girl's defiant expression. "Look at this! This sixth grader thinks she's tough! Well, boys, how about we show her how we think of sixth graders!" Spurg and his cronies advanced on her and tried to tackle her into the pool.

She moved to the left and stuck out her foot, real quick. Spurg and his cronies screamed and spluttered as they fell into the pool face first. (A.N: A virtual cookie and two hugs to whoever can guess who this is! )

Billy finally looked up to see the teenager who had bested Spurg. His eye's widened at recognition of the teen. He jumped out of his chair and put his hands around his face in a cone shape. "HEY! LINDSEY! OVER HERE!" Lindsey swung around and faced Billy, A wide grin splitting her face. She ran over (well skipped) and stopped in front of Billy.

"How's my favorite cousin, Billy?" she said in a chipper voice. Mandy raised her eye brow. Billy's cousin? This can't be good, she thought. Lindsey turned to Mandy and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lindsey! As you might have heard I'm a part of Billy's family!"

She leaned toward Mandy and whispered, "Don't worry; I'm from his mothers side."

Mandy blinked and nodded. Lindsey moved away from Mandy and sat on Billy's chair.

"So, when did you get into town?" Billy asked.

"An hour ago, so I missed the majority of the school day. I really didn't want to go to school today anyway, so I took as many bathroom breaks as I could!" She smiled and hit fists with Billy when he stuck it out. "Now would you care to tell me why you **aren't** in school?" She made a face that could rival Mandy's and Billy gulped. 'No escape!' he screamed in his mind.

Weeee! Sorry if I haven't been updating as much! I've been sick!

D: Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

What chapter is this?

D: I have no idea…

Well let's go.

Mindy strutted through the halls, flipping her ginger hair behind her shoulder, as her crew followed behind her. They followed on Mindy's heels, giggling and yammering about the new kid in town.

"I heard she was a black –belt!" one chattered. "In what?" Mindy questioned. Mindy's curiosity always got the better of her. "I don't know! They say it may be some kind of adaptation to a style in northern China!" squeaked out a small girl with glasses.

Mindy rolled her eyes. 'What a neerrd' she drawled in her head. At the locker Mindy found a note, she crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder and it stuck to the small girl's lenses. The rest, including Mindy, laughed at the girls' expense. The small girl turned tomato red and she lowered her head.

"Mindy, why do we keep her ugly face near us?" a chubby one asked. Mindy tapped her chin in fake thought. "Hmmm... Why do we keep you around?" She turned on the girl.

"You're stupid, you're ugly, and you won't get any where with those things" she scolded with a sneer.

The crew surrounded the small girl and started pushing her into one another. "Stupid!"

"Ugly!" "Book worm!" "Geek!" "Freak!" they yelled. Mindy pushed her to the ground and stepped on her homework. Twisting her foot, Mindy ripped the paper in two.

The girl yelled in protest as they took her folder too. On lookers would only shake their heads and walk away. Mindy shook the contents to the floor, seeing that it was mostly drawing and sketches of dogs, wolves, and people. They were very well drawn and Mindy saw green as she realized she would never draw that well.

"How stupid! They're amateur and misshapen! I can't even tell what the hell it is!" she screamed. She was holding a drawing of a coyote sitting on a cliff staring at the full moon.

The crew erupted in laughter and guffaws. The laughs faded as a large dark shadow loomed over them maliciously.

"Excuse me; I think we have a problem here." The voice said in an even tone. The crew swung around to face a tall brunette. The brunette was dressed in mostly black and purple. Her brown bangs framed her chin and face. The glare she gave was colder than ice.

The crew was even more surprised when they followed the path of her arm and saw her dragging an unconscious Billy by the ear. Most of the crew gulped and sweat dropped at her strength.

But not Mindy.

Mindy stepped forward, even with Mandy glaring at her from behind the brunette. "What's it to yah, Stilts?" Mindy sneered. 'I'm such a genius', she praised her self.

The girl's eye twitched, her mouth down into an etched frown on her face. She then dropped Billy on the floor and walked towards the crew.

Disregarding Mindy and her crew, she pushed her-self to the center. She kneeled down and picked up the scattered papers. She saw a piece of the small girl's homework and picked it up. When she was reaching for the other piece of homework, Mindy took her foot, clad in her high heels, and stomped down hard on the brunette's hand.

The brunette didn't flinch, as she slowly looked up to Mindy's face. "I would suggest removing your foot from my hand or said appendage will be **removed.**" Her voice even and cold, she spoke in proper English. A fierce glare erupted on her calm face as she reached once more for the paper.

"Because you so non-chalantly, ignored the proper request of asking me my name I shall take it upon myself to answer the non-voiced question. My name is Lindsey, and it would do you well to remember it." She stood up turned away from Mindy, and held her hand out to the small girl.

The small girl took her hand, and stood. Before she could leave, Lindsey gave her the folder and the two pieces of homework. "Some tape and some smoothing out should make it readable again."

The small girl nodded hurriedly nodded, turned and ran down the murmuring hall way.

Lindsey stiffened and beckoned Mandy over. She whispered something and Mandy nodded with a almost non- existent smile. They turned on Mindy and Mandy spoke.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a royal Bitch in our midst eh, Lindsey?" Lindsey gave an evil smirk and cracked her fingers, darkly chuckling as the girl's gulped and the noise.

CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUN!

I had fun writing this chapter. But I hate having to pick on little nerds. I may be a big nerd but I know how it feels.

Diablo: Suck it up. Please read and review. Arigato.

**Bunneh-chan's Definitions. **

Arigato- Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN DA DADADADADAADADAAAAAA!

D: Why are you so excited?

B: Cause school starts tomorrow! * note the sarcasm*

D: Ah. More time for us to draw and for you to come up with story ideas when you're bored.

B: Stop giving me sarcasm and let's get it on! .

D: But-

B: Just start yah baby!

As Mandy limped through the hall-way, she threw a glare at the two girls behind her.

One was the girl she had met today, Lindsey, or whatever her name was and Mandy.

Mindy cursed as she struggled to make her way to the nurse's office. Although she wanted sooo badly to squeal on Mandy and Lindsey, she knew it would only make her situation worse than it was.

With the embarrassment of having to drag her self to the nurse's office, Mindy fought the urge to cry. Why couldn't that too tall, stick of a girl mind her own damn business! It just wasn't fair that she could be the one who was doing the beating up and laughing at the victims.

Then an idea struck her. A terrible, no good, _awful_ idea! 'Bogeyman…' she whispered to her self. 'Bogeywoman….' She smirked to herself. The idea was full proof. She would steal The Grim Reaper's scythe and cut a portal to Bogey and make him turn her into one of him. That would show those losers!

She tried to inhale to make a maniacal laugh but then grimaced. The pain of where she was punched hurt like Dracula, Frankenstein and Wolf man ha-. She was struck with another devious idea. Instead she would visit all of the most powerful monsters and steal there powers with the scythe! Then she would apply them to herself and become the most powerful monster in the world!

With a smirk she reminded herself to go visit Eris with the scythe at a later point…

At another location in the school Billy nursed his concussion given to him by his dear cousin. "Yeesh, ever heard of do onto others...?" Billy whimpered. Lindsey looked at him strangely before saying "I have no idea what your talking about!" she smiled. Mandy fought the chuckle at Billy's disbelieving face and half-hearted glare. Lindsey sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck.

Mandy looked over her shoulder and looked at a clock, hung high on the wall. Mandy almost blanked, they had missed the bus. Mandy sighed and got the attention of Billy who was giving a noogie to Lindsey as she tried to grab onto a water fountain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Billy asked. Mandy pointed at the clock with her thumb. Billy's and Lindsey's faces went pale. "WERE LATE!" Billy screamed. He dragged the two of them, Lindsey by the scruff of her shirt and Mandy by her hand, down the deserted hallway in an attempt to catch the already gone bus. Mandy fought the blush that tried to bloom over her cheeks, and shook her head quietly. 'No, you don't like Billy! It's just those pesky hormones and crap…' Mandy told her-self. No one noticed but Lindsey.

'I see a plot development!' Lindsey smirked. 'And by the time I'm done, the world won't know what hit it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The weird looks given to her by Billy and Mandy made her say "I spoke the last part out loud, didn't I?"

Billy and Mandy nodded slowly.

_END OF CHAPTER_

B: Because of school starting, I won't be able to update as much as I would like but I'll try my best as long as I get a couple of reviews now and then. And to one Reviewer, Grim will be in the next couple of chapters but he plays a lesser role than his scythe and that's kinda sad…

D: What EVER.

B: Do you need a pad D? ^.^

D: Shut up…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8?

Hi! I appreciate all the reviews! :)

D: Sh*T I'm all out of ideas!

B: But I'm over due for a chapppieeeee…..

D: I'll try… gosh!

As sun shone all around Endsville, it seemed like it would be a quiet, comfortable day… not.

_**CRASH!**_ "Billy, I swear if that was anything important, it'll be your head!" Billy blanked and tried to tip-toe away from the broken vase, the vase given to them from their grandmother. He didn't mean to wake Lindsey up; it was his stupid, clumsy nature! He shuddered when he heard the door to the guest bedroom creak open. 'Oh lord, help me now!' Billy squealed in his mind.

A foot appeared in the doorway, then a leg, then the torso. When the head came out, Billy was about ready to pee his pants! Lindsey was not a happy camper, being waked up at 7:00 in the morning, was not her idea of a perfect Saturday morning.

Her brown hair was all disarray and her purple pajamas were creased and uneven. Her eyes had dark circles around them and were narrowed down at Billy. 'Thank God that she hasn't noticed-'Billy was cut-off by the sleep deprived girl. "THE VASE!" A shriek resonated through the hallway and down towards Billy.

Before Billy even had the thought to run, she leapt at him from her doorway. She had tackled him to the ground. "That vase was from Grandmamma! And you **BROKE IT!" **She screamed at him. She smirked, "Guess it's time to keep that promise I made…" She had a maniacal look on her face as she ran for the kitchen.

Billy, finally overcoming his peed pants, ran for the front door in hopes to escape. But the sound of metal scraping made him pause. His legs locked up and he had the few grains of courage left in his body, to look around.

This was bad.

Three reasons: (1) She had a knife. (2) She was _pissed_ at him. (3) She knew how to use it.

He tugged at the front doors handle but it came off in his hand. She advanced on him and he ran to the nearest window. The lock on the window refused to give and he tried to pull off the hinges. She got closer and closer with the knife gleaming in the morning sunlight.

He finally got desperate enough, that he decided that the only way out was _through_ the window.

And so he did.

Billy, with his hard as steel head, managed to smash through the window and onto the ground below. He shook his head to rid of the black fog that surrounded his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see Lindsey ready to jump him with her knife.

Before she could jump him, he ran so quick that you could barely see him. "YOU AIN'T ESCAPING THAT EASY!" She yelled after him. She jumped from the window, did a back flip, and landed on her feet. She stared after him, and let him get ahead of her. Let him have the head up on her, for now at least.

When Billy thought that he was safe from her wrath, he stopped to take a breather. He decided to look around at his surroundings. He was in Mandy's neighborhood and it might be his last chance of salvation. He quickly looked for Mandy's street and house number.

When he came up to her house, he took a quick couple of looks over his shoulder, to make sure it was safe to turn his back for now. He decided it was safe and jumped the fence that Mandy's parents had installed. He knocked on the door furiously and stepped back waiting for someone to answer the door.

Mandy flung open the door with an angry expression on her tired face. She must've just woken up as well. She glared at Billy and before she could slam the door in his face, he let himself in. He slammed the door behind him, locked it, got some boards and nails, and started boarding up windows and doors.

Mandy grabbed his pajama collar and yanked him back, chocking him in the process.

She brought his face to hers and glared at him. "Why are you in my house, at 7:15, no less?" she spoke in a quiet voice. Billy was choking at the tightness of Mandy's grip on the collar, but managed to choke out;

"Lindsey…._wheeze_... chase…._cough cough_… knife…"

Mandy dropped him and she looked out a crack in the boards Billy had placed over the windows. There was Lindsey, walking up the walkway towards the door. Mandy saw no knife, just the usually smiley, happy, and annoying Lindsey, that she had come to _tolerate, _like Billy. (AN: Mandy doesn't have 'friends' she 'tolerates' people. :) )

When Lindsey knocked on the door, Mandy let her in, because she asked. Plus Mandy wanted to see Billy pee his pants (again). Lindsey glided in quietly, almost too quietly.

Billy was still rushing around, trying to keep Lindsey out, in vain. She snuck up on him when he had turned his back to board up the back doors.

She breathed on his ear and whispered, "Boo…" He jumped and scrambled behind the nearest object, the couch. "Don't kill me!" Billy screeched. She had brought out the knife from a pack she was carrying. She was smirking, especially when Mandy wasn't doing anything about it. She advanced at Billy and held him up by his collar before he could escape.

"Any last words?" she smirked. Billy gulped and closed his eyes ready for the pain.

A sudden crash halted Lindsey's knife's path towards Billy. A bleach white skeleton tumbled down the stairs in pieces and parts. The last part that fell down was a bleached skull. Lindsey stared at the bleached skull, sort of zoning in her own little world, and didn't come out until she heard the skull speak.

"Eh,mon. Could one o' yah put me bones back togettah?"

A large screech sounded through the house.

"?"

B: Sorry If I haven't been uploading as much as I promised too, school and all that.

D: Excuses, Excuses!

B: Shuddap!

Owari! Arigato!


End file.
